An accidental suicide attempt
by dreamers-ne-7
Summary: I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters. I do own myself, my sisters and cousins and all you foolish enough to read this story! BOW BEFORE MY MIGHT YOU PEOPLE OF THE IGNORANT MASSES! the others beat her up, then throw her in a closet Gus- Enjoy


An accidental suicide attempt

An accidental suicide attempt

Hey, this is E.K. and I have the entire apartment to myself, yet after watching Kat's DVD of Gravitation, I felt like writing this story. I recently have been having writers block in the form of my "sisters" and our three cousins. Anyways, this is just a drabble I wrote due to surplus of time, and lack of things to fill it with.

I don't own Gravitation, or any of its affiliates.

"Hey, Yuki where are you? Yuki? YUKI!" Shuichi shouted across the apartment, as he looked for the love of his life. "Why are you screaming so loudly when I'm working right next door, you damn brat?!" The older blond complained. "Oh," Shuichi whispered, feeling depressed for bothering his partner. "I'm sorry, Yuki." "And what's so god damned important that you had to bother me while I was working when you could have just as well waited until I was done with this chapter in my story to talk to me?" Yuki kept raging at the younger male, who was feeling his every word like a whip across his back. "It's nothing," he whispered. "Sorry for bothering you, Yuki." With that he trudged slowly towards the kitchen, his head bowed slightly so the hair hid his eyes. Yuki watched him go for a while, surprised at how quickly Shuichi went from happy and hyper to depressed. He shrugged, turned and walked back into his office, his mind trying to come up with ways to both get Shuichi out of his normal hyper mode and put him back in it again. He grinned to himself. Tonight he would have to see if some of those ways would work on his cute little Shuichi.

Shuichi felt as if someone had just torn out his heart and made him watch as they trod directly on it. Today was his and Yuki's anniversary, and Yuki was acting as though he neither remembered, nor cared. Once he got to the table, he collapsed into a spate of silent tears. Yuki, HIS Yuki was acting like he no longer cared about him. Hell, he was acting like he hated Shuichi. As he was still crying, he felt something prick his arm slightly. "OW!" He looked up through his tears to see the steak knife that Yuki had forgotten to put in the wash sitting on the table, a drop of his own blood on the tip. He looked at it, then picked it up and took it into the kitchen. As he got to the sink, however, thoughts of depression assailed his mind like hail in a storm. _Yuki no longer wants me here. I should probably leave so he can find some kind of peace of mind. But where should I go? Where CAN I go? If Yuki doesn't want me anymore, who would?_ _Who would want to have someone as annoying as me around, when even Yuki can't stand me?_ He looked back at the knife. It was so sharp. It could probably kill him if it went in deep enough. He let it graze the skin, ever so slightly, brushing across the wrist as delicate as a lovers kiss. Like Yuki's kisses. At that thought, his grip on the blade slipped. As the knife fell he reached out his hand to catch the knife, only to have his wrist hit the sharpened blade and push it into the counter. Oh, god the pain. The horrible, excruciating pain! Blood dripped down from his cut as he lifted his hand to eye level, pulling the knife out of the wound, splattering the sink and tile floor a deep red. He set the knife down before it could do anymore damage. The tears he had thought were gone started harder than ever. "It hurts. It hurts, Yuki, please. Help me, it hurts so much." His voice was barely a whisper as his tears and blood both fell, mixing in the sink. As he cried, he thought of all the times that Yuki had told him to get lost, called him a brat, or just in general made him feel worthless. He then thought of something Tohma once told him. "Yuki doesn't need you to mess up his life anymore than you already have. If you stay with him you'll only make his life miserable." _And he was right. All I've done is irritate Yuki and make him upset. If I leave him I'll die inside, but at least he'll have a chance to lead a normal life. It's probably what he wants, anyways._ Shuichi made up his mind. He would make Yuki's life easier, even if it would mean breaking his own heart. But where could he go? He couldn't think of anyone who would take him in, or whom he wouldn't be burdening with his mere presence. Then it hit him. Hiro. Hiro would let him stay with him for a while, that is until he found his own apartment. At least he hoped he would. Shuichi was so elated at this thought that he started to write a note to Yuki telling him where he was going to be, like he always did when he left. Then he realized what he was doing and dropped the pen like it was scorching to the touch, then grabbed his jacket and ran out the door leaving a trail of blood splatters in his wake.

About 10 minutes later Yuki left his office with a raging hard-on, and a voice of velvet thunder as he called out to his lover. "Shuichi, where are you?" No answer. He kept calling as he searched the apartment top to bottom; even taking time to look in the washing machine and dryer for him (Shuichi had gotten him last time he was going to do laundry by hiding naked in the dryer. Needless to say, they spent most of the rest of the day in each others arms). However the sight he found in the kitchen turn him off so fast it was likely his nether regions had crawled into his body. Blood almost everywhere; on the table, the floor, the sink, the knife, "Oh, god. Shuichi!" and… a small piece of paper lying beside the sink. He snatched it up and began reading a note written practically in his loves own blood.

"Yuki, I'm going to be at Hiro's until I find my own place. I" and that's where the letter ended. Yuki practically raced out the door into the overcast afternoon. "He can't have gotten far," he reassured himself. "Not in his condition." After what seemed like hours, he saw Shuichi's small slender form, his wrist dripping blood, walking slowly through the park. Yuki couldn't stand to see his Shuichi in such pain. "SHUICHI!" he shouted.

Shuichi kept walking until he reached the park, then he stopped and sat on a bench. His vision kept blurring, and the few people that happened by avoided him. _I wonder why?_ He thought. The feel of liquid drops on his fingers caused him to look down. _Oh,_ _that's_ _right._ _My hand…Yuki…_ He felt the sting of tears in his eyes, but he shook his head until his sight cleared again, then he tried to stand up. He swayed a bit, then straightened up and began to make his way towards Hiro's house. Then he heard HIS voice. "SHUICHI!" "NO," he screamed as he tried to run.

Hiro was walking through the park to get some late lunch, when he heard all the screaming. He turned the corner and almost got run over by Shuichi, whom he managed to avoid. However Yuki wasn't that far behind and Hiro got a face full of both asphalt and Yuki's designer shoes.

Yuki continued to chase Shuichi until he finally slowed, probably due to blood loss. With an extra burst of speed he managed to catch his beloved before he collapsed. "N…no, Yuki… please… no. Just… just leave, please." "No, darling, I won't leave you to suffer alone." Shuichi gasped at Yuki's words. "D…darling!? Yuki, what…," his words were cut off as Yuki's lips descended harshly onto his. His gasps of protest turned into little mewling noises of encouragement as Yuki deepened the kiss. They parted to get some air a little later, only to notice the group of people that had been watching their little "performance." They could almost imagine the headlines that would be around town tomorrow if anyone found out who they were. _"Famous Author and Abused sex slave found in Exhibitionist poses in the park."_ Yuki eyed his loves wrists. "You didn't really try to…" he couldn't get the rest of the words out past the lump in his throat. Shuichi smiled a thin smile up at him. "No, Yuki. I love you too much to leave you alone in the world." Shuichi suddenly looked towards the people as they parted to let a very pissed off Hiro with a shoe print on his head. "I don't care if the two of you loved K; it still doesn't give you two the right to run me over." He then looked sympathetically to Shuichi's wrists. "You guys can come to my place to clean up, and bandage up Shuichi's wrists. It's a bit closer than trying to walk all the way to Yuki's." As the crowd dissipated the trio made their way slowly towards Hiro's apartment. Yuki smiled a wane smile as Shuichi's knees almost gave out from underneath him, then hefted him into his arms and proceeded to carry him. "You didn't have to…" Shuichi's protests were cut off again as Yuki kissed him again. When the kiss was over, he looked down into Shuichi's eyes and replied, "Yes, I did. Anything for the one I love."

E.K.- So, how was that for a Gravitation fiction? I had thoughts to extend it, but if I don't get any reviews, I'll leave it the way it is. Either way, hope you fellow cyber readers enjoy.

Max- (fakes sobbing loudly) Wwwwwwaaaaaahhhhhhh!! What a sad, yet beautiful story! Makes me want to… (blows a raspberry) fart!

Gus- (pats E.K. on the shoulder) Shall I get Kat for you?

E.K.- (grins evilly) No need. (Taps a couple keys on the laptop, and several long black ropes come out the back, then come together a few feet above it in the form of an overlarge baka hammer, then chases Max around the room) DIE, YOU STUPID DRAGON WANNABE!!

Dracoy- Kat's gonna be pissed you used her DVD's, then stole one of her weaponry ideas.

E.K.- Who's gonna tell her? (Is now holding a bruised and bloody Max and turns to look at his brothers)

Gus- (holds his hands over Dracoy's mouth) Not us!

E.K.- Good. (Then turns back to damaging Max's face, then remembers the readers and looks at the laptop with blood dripping from her pointing finger) REVIEW!!


End file.
